


Shared Experiences

by angelhums



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhums/pseuds/angelhums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate comforting Max, and Max comforting Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Experiences

The cafe is warm and smells like baked cinnamon and sweet coffee. Max is only here for the tea, though. And for Kate. 

Kate, who glued herself to her side after Chloe's passing. Kate, who listened to her incessant ramblings at 3am about Chaos Theory and blue butterflies. 

Kate, who lifted up her skirt to show her haphazard pale scars on her thigh and then cried while she recanted every detail of what happened to her.

Max doesn't take too many pictures anymore.

Even less around Kate. She once snapped a photo of her, brown hair tumbling down her shoulders, and a sleepy smile on her face. As the flash went off, Kate's breathing escalated and she could only be calmed with Max stroking the back of her neck for hours. 

Kate mourns something. Max senses it has something to do with her loss of 'innocence'. She can barely pick up a bible anymore without—

Innocence. Purity. Youth.

She hears them in his voice, as soon as she recalls the word. Innocence. 

Across the table, Kate's lips tighten as Max's eyes glaze over.

The words spin in Max's head, and she has to grip her cup of tea tighter to keep from dropping it. She can feel herself losing her sense of what's real and what's not. Already, Kate drops her spoon on the table with a clatter and she practically carries Max out of the cafe, ignoring the murmuring of patrons and prolonged stares.

The rain is cold on Max's skin, and she has to grasp at Kate's peach colored coat to help her escape from her memories. Kate doesn't know. How could she know? Kate probably just thinks she's freaking out about Chloe.

Really, does she ever stop freaking about Chloe?

"Max, hey, it's me. Shh. It's okay. You're alright. You're here. Portland. Tea. It's okay," Kate murmurs in her ear, hugging her close. Max squeezes her eye's shut, allowing for Kate to make her feel safe. Behind her eyelids, though, images of Mark Jefferson plague her thoughts.

She takes a few stumbling steps back, then vomits right into the gutter. It's blue, from the Gatorade she drank in the car on her way up here. Silently, she watches the rain wash it away, while Kate rubs her back. 

"It's okay," she repeats, and Max forces herself to nod. She feels less nauseous now. 

"Yeah— just... Remembered something. I'm okay. Come here."

The kiss they share under the awnings tastes like milk.


End file.
